1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of loading sheet-like light-sensitive films such as image recording photographic films or X-ray photographic films into an image recording apparatus, an X-ray image recording apparatus, or the like in a daylight environment, and an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been known various methods of and apparatuses for loading X-ray films or the like into a cassette in a daylight environment. In the conventional techniques, after a film package comprising a light-tight envelope, together with the films contained therein, is loaded into a light-tight chamber, the light-tight envelope is separated from the films or the films are drawn out of the light-tight envelope. However, these techniques have drawbacks in that the construction of the loading apparatus becomes complicated, that there is a risk of the films being damaged, and that only special packages can be handled.
For example, in method of and apparatus for loading X-ray films disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,919, in order to conduct film loading in a daylight environment, a light-tight envelope of a film package is cut open in a condition shielded from light, and films are allowed to fall from the light-tight envelope. In this technique, however, the films do not fall together with one another but fall separately from one another and, therefore, they are readily damaged. Further, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 54(1979)-43328 discloses a cassette magazine constructed so that a light-tight envelope can be drawn out of a film package in a cassette to make it possible to handle films in a daylight environment. In the film package used in this technique, the light-tight envelope includes a U-shaped element having a length shorter than the length of the films, and is provided with a closed end portion and an open end portion. The open end portion of the light-tight envelope is opened by winding up the closed end portion. Thus the magazine has a comparatively simple construction. However, this technique is disadvantageous in that film packages other than the special ones cannot be used.